Sakura's Birthday
by Ketchum
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday! Did everyone forget? I don't think so! Her friends plans a surprise party :)


Sakura's Surprise Party  
Written by Ketchum and Skull Kid  
We don't own CCS, Sorry! We used the American names because that is what Skull kid is more familiar with! Just incase you don't know em, here is the translations...  
Syaoran = Li  
Meiling = Meilin  
Tomoyo = Madison  
Touya = Tory  
Yukito = Julian   
My brother and I were bored today, so we wrote this story, enjoy :)  
  
  
****  
  
Sakura frantically searched through her room. She picked up a pillow and tossed it. "Kero!" All of a sudden the pillow came back and hit her in the head. "Kero!" she scolded, turning around. Much to her surprise it was her brother Tory. "Uh . . . Tory, hi," she stuttered.  
"Hey squirt, what you doing? Looking for your stuffed animal? Think he's gonna talk back or something?" he teased.  
"TORY!" she screamed at him. He just walked out of the room.  
She sighed. It was her birthday and nobody remembered! She hadn't seen Kero all day, and none of her friends had even alled. She felt like nobody cared anymore. Her eyes began to water.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, outside of Li's apartment, Li, Madison, Meilin, and Kero all were having a conference. "Okay, so we need to hand out responsibilities for the party," he said, acting very serious.  
"I can make her a dress!" Madison offered.  
"Well, I don't really want to do this, but I'll go get decorations," Meilin proposed.  
"Then I'll make the cake, what about you Kero?" Li asked.  
"Don't worry about me kid, I'll hang with you and help lick the bowl," Kero chuckled.  
"Okay guys, meet back here at 1600 hours," Li said, Meilin and Madison gave him a funny look.  
"That means 4:00 girls," Kero whispered.  
  
****  
  
Li walked down the street with Kero on his shoulder. "There! I smell cake!" he shouted. Li smashed the little bear's face down onto his shoulder.   
"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut, now get in the backpack,"  
"I don't think so kid," Kero said, falling silent once again.  
They turned into the little shop.   
"Okay, you go hide behind something while I go find some cake mix," Li told Kero who nodded.  
Li walked down the isle looking at various cake mixes, chocolate was his favorite, but was it Sakura's? He figured she would like anything and grabbed the chocolate mix and frosting off of the shelf. He walked up to the counter just about to pay when he remembered his fellow shopper. "Kero" he whispered. "Kero!  
He whispered a little louder, this time a few heads turned. Then he looked into the case where the cakes were on display. "KERO! I thought I told you to hide!"  
"I did, in this cake, but it disappeared!" he licked his lips.  
"Kero! That's a display! Do you know how long that's been there?"  
Kero's stomach grumbled, "Uh, well it was good any way,"  
  
****  
  
Back at Li's apartment Li and his houseguest, were baking the cake, well actually Li was baking the cake and Kero was licking the bowl. Li washed the last of the dishes and turned to Kero, "Pig" he muttered under his breath.   
"I'm not a pig!" he shouted, "I'm a stuffed bear! I MEAN I'M KEROBEROS GUARDIAN BEAST OF THE CLOW BOOK!"  
"Okay calm down!" Li shouted, he didn't feel like arguing. HE looked at his watch, the girls should be there in about ten minutes. "How are we going to get Sakura here?"   
"I'll go get her kid," Kero said flying out of the window.   
Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Hi Li?" said a very upset girl.  
"Who's this?" he asked.   
"Sa . . . kura," she said sadly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea, um . . . *sniff sniff* have you seen Kero anywhere?"  
All of a sudden Li felt really bad, poor Sakura had been worrying about Kero all day and she was upset.  
"Oh Sakura, don't worry he'll be fine, do you want to come over and then we can go look for KERO!" he shouted trying to get Kero's attention, but the stuffed animal *hey . . . I'm not a stuffed animal!* was long gone.   
"Why are you shouting Li?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh nothing, I was just trying to get a head start on looking for Kero,"  
"Oh okay, well I'll be there in five minutes, okay?" she said.  
"Okay great," Li said excitedly.  
They hung up. Then it hit Li *owe*, "FIVE MINUTES!" Just then the phone rang again, "please be Sakura, please be Sakura," he muttered.  
"Hello?"  
"Li? This is Madison,"  
"Hey, you guys, can you get here early like now?" he said hurriedly.  
"Sorry, no, I'm here with Meilin and we were just calling to say we'd be about twenty minutes late," Li sighed.  
"BUT SAKURA IS GOING TO BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" *well that's his problem*.  
"Well, how about you keep her there and out of the back room, and we'll sneak in and set up?" Madison suggested.  
"Sound's good," Li sighed, Madison really was a genius.  
  
****  
  
Kero arrived in Sakura's window. There was a little crack for him to get into, but when he got in there was nobody there! He headed down to the kitchen, and there was a smell of cake in the air. "Cake . . ." he muttered.  
But no Sakura to be found, this was no time for cake, he cried, "Cake!" but reminded himself that there was cake tonight at Sakura's surprise Party. Kero headed out of the window, just in time because Tory was headed into the Kitchen. He opened up the oven and took a look. "Sakura will love this cake!" He shouted.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Sakura knocked on door of Li's apartment. Li answered the door. "Hi Sakura" he said awkwardly.   
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
"Not just yet, uh, come on in,"  
"Sure," she replied.  
Sakura came in and sat down on the couch. "So," Li began. "Why were you so upset on the phone?" he asked, he sat down on the chair across from Sakura.  
"Because I couldn't find Kero,"  
"That's not it, you've lost him before and never cried like that,"  
"What makes you think I was crying?"  
"You were,"  
"Well . . . it's my birthday,"  
"It is?! It's the first already?!"  
"Yea Li, and nobody seems to remember,"  
  
****  
  
Kero started flying down the street.  
"Now If I were Sakura where would I go?" he thought for a moment, "Well, If I were her, I would go to school, I mean she goes there everyday, so she must love it there!" He quickly arrived at the school building. "I better sneak in so that nobody sees me." He flew up to the clock tower and headed in. Down, down, down he flew until he was in the school. "Hm? Mr. Terada's class? Where is that?" He flew down the hall, luckily it was a Saturday so nobody was there. He found her class and looked in the window but there was nobody there.   
  
****  
  
Li and Sakura heard a noise come from the back of Li's apartment.  
"What was that?" Sakura asked standing up.  
"Oh nothing, it always does that, it's just the house settling," he responded.  
"Oh, okay," but she could sense it was something more. All of a sudden he heard another big crash.  
"Oh! I better go check that," he said standing up.  
"I'll come with you,"  
"NO!" he screamed. "I mean, stay right here." Sakura obeyed.  
Li ran into the other room.  
"Would you guys quit it with the racket?" he said.   
"We're ready Li!" Meilin said quietly.  
"But Kero's not here," Madison said.  
"Forget the stuffed animal," Meilin pleaded.  
"He'll be back soon, hide," Li said finding a place of his own.  
"SAKURA!" he screamed, "COME HERE!"  
Sakura, worried that Li was in trouble ran into the other room, surprised at all of the decorations, and very confused, she noticed Li was no where to be found.  
"Li?" she asked.  
"SURPRISE!" the trio shouted and jumped at her, making all kinds of noises with noisemakers. Sakura was speechless.  
  
****  
  
Then Kero decided to go to the ice rink, she seemed to like it there too. He flew quickly, knowing that Li would be furious if he didn't show up soon. When he arrived, there was a lot of people skating. Then he smelled food. "What is that? Smells like . . . fries!" He flew into the snack bar, "I'll have to try some to make sure it's safe," he looked a few of them, "This one looks suspicious, I think I'll try it," he picked it up and popped it into his mouth. "Nope it's safe." Unfortunately Sakura was nowhere to be found.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, the party was a blast. They decided to do presents next. Sakura opened the first one from Madison. It was *what else?* a dress! Meilin gave her book. The title was "Zen Self Defense". Then she opened Li's present it was a teddy bear, it was rather small, and it was pink, her favorite color. She picked it up and hugged it. "I think I'll name it Li!"  
  
****  
  
"Where could I go next?" he thought. "Oh! Sakura likes shopping! After all it's her birthday, so she would want to get a gift for herself," He quickly flew out and headed to Twin Bells. He arrived there shortly, and headed into the store, when another person had the door opened. He scanned the shop for his master. Then, in the corner, he saw her! He quickly flew and hit her in the back of the head. A Young boy turned around.   
"AHHHHH!" he screamed. Kero flew away from the crime scene very quickly. However, he grabbed a bag of candy on his way out *now I'm not emphasizing but it's Kero we're talking about here!* "Where could Sakura be?" He complained. It was starting to get dark and cold. Kero was almost scared! *Yea, you better emphasize that ALMOST!*  
  
****  
  
Back at the party, the group was listening to music and dancing. They were having a blast, but Sakura was worrying about Kero, she sat down on the couch.  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Li asked.  
"I'm worried about Kero,"  
"He's at you're house, he was here, helping make the cake, and then headed home."  
"It doesn't sound like Kero to miss cake," she argued.  
"Sakura, do you want me to sing for you? Or are you gonna be happy?"  
"I'll be happy," she responded standing up getting ready to dance!  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Kero was afraid *that's right! Kero afraid* wondering where he was, it was cloudy, cold, and dark, and he didn't know where he was. Then, he saw it, Li's apartment. He flew quickly to the back window. Unfortunately, on the way he ran into a tree. Gaining back his balance, he wandered to the back window, and fell in, landing in the cake. He wished really hard, and all of a sudden the cake was all better! Only one problem, he was inside. He decided to stay, and wait to see what would happen. In the other room, the music shut off.  
"You ready for cake?" Madison asked. Li got up and headed into the kitchen. He lit thirteen candles. Kero could feel the burn! He shifted his weight, and Li noticed the cake move, but he let the thought pass him by. He picked up the cake and walked into the dining room, flipping off the light as he entered.   
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday To You!" they all sang. "Happy Birthday dear Sakura, Happy Birtday to you!" She made a wish in her head and blew out the candles. "Time for cake!" Just then Kero popped out of the cake. "SURPRISE!" he shouted, the room fell silent. "Heh, heh, heh . . . I have candy!" he said flying to Sakura, the small bear was covered in cake.  
"KERO!" Li shouted. "MY CAKE!"  
"I told you it would be yummy!" Kero giggled.  
  
They all laughed . . . THE END!  
  
Sakura: Li? You made the cake?!?!?  
  
OH! BY THE WAY! SAKURA'S FAMILY GAVE HER CAKE THAT NIGHT TOO! YAY!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YAY!  
  



End file.
